Sam and a master
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam Puckett gets to meet someone very awesome.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam & Cat.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my sweet friend Emma G and my sexy wife Holly.**

* * *

**Sam and a master**

**Sam Puckett turned 26 a few days ago and right now she's in a cab on the way to meet a special person.**

The person she's gonna meet is none other than Ozzy Osbourne, a man Sam's a true fan of.

Via hard work and bit of luck, Sam has managed to get the opportunity to meet Ozzy Osbourne.

On this day, Sam wear a sexy slutty Goth girl outfit.

20 minutes later, the cab arrive at Hotel DeMorte in Mexico.

"Alright, this will be awesome." says Sam as she get out from the cab.

With her, Sam has a white gig bag and in it is the awesome custom-made electric guitar Sam bought at an auction a number of years ago, the guitar used to belong to Ozzy and is one of a kind.

"Hi. I believe Mr Osbourne's waitin' for me." says Sam as she walk up to the front desk.

"I'm sorry. Mr Osbourne doesn't have time for crazy groupies." says the girl who work at the front desk on this summer day.

"Yeah, but I'm not a freakin' groupie. Mr Osbourne should be expecting me. I am Samantha Puckett." says Sam.

"Let me confirm your appontment with Mr Osbourne...please wait here." says the girl as she leave.

The girl return 4 minutes later and says "Sorry. Mr Osbourne is ready. Third floor, northern hallway, room 122 G."

"Nice." says Sam.

Sam ride an elevator up to the third floor.

"Relax, you're hardcore and cool." says Sam to herself.

When she find room 122 G, Sam knock gently on te door.

"C'mon in, please." says a male voice.

Sam enter the room and smile when she sees Ozzy.

"Hello. I assume you're Samantha Puckett." says Ozzy.

"That's right, Mr Osbourne." says Sam.

"Okay. And please just call me Ozzy. Mr Osbourne sounds too formal." says Ozzy.

"Alright. Here's an old buddy ya might remember." says Sam as she open the gig bag and reveal that she own Ozzy's old guitar.

"So you're the one who got that thing from the auction?" says Ozzy.

"Indeed and ever since I've used it a lot." says Sam.

"Nice. I'm glad it ended up with a person who's a fan of me and who's using it and not simply display it on their wall." says Ozzy.

"To just display it wouldn't be fun." says Sam.

"Good. You're a cool girl." says Ozzy.

"Aww. Thanks." says Sam.

"Right." says Ozzy.

"Yeah, maybe you wanna have your guitar back..." says Sam.

"No, it's yours. I donated it to that auction so a fan'd able to own it." says Ozzy.

"Sweet. It's a really awesome guitar. I treasure it and never let anyone touch or play it, aside from me myself, of course." says Sam.

"Just play a bit. I would like to see what you got, Samantha." says Ozzy.

"Me can do that. And just call me Sam, everyone does." says Sam.

Sam hook up the guitar to the vintage 70s amp in the corner and play a cool metal solo.

"You're good." says Ozzy.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"I believe you could be the future female counterpart to me." says Ozzy.

"Do ya think so, master?" says Sam.

"Yes. I've not met many chicks who can play like you." says Ozzy.

"Awesome." says Sam.

"True." says Ozzy.

"Yup. And I can do more than playin' guitar." says Sam.

"Such as what?" says Ozzy.

"Look at my outfit and guess." says Sam, all sexy.

"Not sure what you're thinking about." says Ozzy.

"Then I'll show ya." says Sam.

Sam goes down on her knees, unzip Ozzy's pants, grab his dick and gives him a slow handjob.

"You're skilled at that...!" moans Ozzy, clearly enjoying what Sam does.

"Sexy. Big dick ya have, Ozzy." says Sam.

"Thank you, Sam!" moans Ozzy.

"No problem, man. You're an older dude, but I think you truly are sexy anyways." says Sam.

"You do know that Sharon would get angry is she found out about this." says Ozzy.

"Chill, master. What the cranky ol' bitch ain't aware of isn't gonna hurt her so just relax and let wham of the Sam make it all cozy for ya." says Sam with a very slutty smile.

"I guess that's correct." says Ozzy.

"Trust me, it is." says Sam.

"Okay, babe!" moans Ozzy, all horny.

"Babe...yup, that's me, master Ozzy." says Sam in a sexy tone.

"Yes!" moans Ozzy.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Shit, that feels good..." moans Ozzy.

"I'm glad ya think so." says Sam.

Sam jerk harder and Ozzy seem to enjoy it.

"Damn..." says Ozzy when his cell phone beeps.

"Who is it, master?" says Sam.

"Sharon. So keep silent." says Ozzy.

Ozzy grab his phone and answer.

"Hello, babe."

"You sound distracted, don't tell me you've got a prostitute there..."

"Of course not."

"I know you're sort of a perv."

"That's not true, Sharon."

"Fine. See you tomorrow."

Sharon ends the phone call.

"Just ignore the old cranky bitch for now, Ozzy. Focus on me and how sexy I am." says Sam.

"Alright." says Ozzy.

"Yup." says Sam.

5 minutes later.

"Now I'm gonna ride your dick." says Sam as she kick off her boots, pull her panties to the side and take a seat on Ozzy's dick, allowing it to enter her pussy.

Sam ride slow and sensual.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans a horny Sam.

"Holy shit, you're a great fuck!" moans Ozzy ina deep manly voice.

"Thanks, master!" moans Sam in her best porno-voice.

"You've a soft wet pussy!" moans Ozzy.

"And you sure have a very strong hard dick!" moans Sam.

"I'm glad you think so!" moans Ozzy.

Sam ride harder and faster.

"Yeah, fuck!" moans a horny and happy Sam.

"Where did you learn to ride dick?" moans Ozzy.

"I don't remember!" moans Sam.

"Okay!" moans Ozzy.

52 minutes later.

"Cum in me, master! Please..." moans Sam, all sexual and slutty as if she was a porn-girl.

"Ahhhh, fuck...yes!" moans Ozzy as he cum a lot and fill up Sam's pussy with thick creamy cum.

"Mmmm, shit...sooooo damn sexy!" moans Sam, getting a wonderful sexy orgasm.

Sam jump off Ozzy's dick, cover her pussy with her panties again, put her boots back on and says "Nice fuck, Ozzy. You were awesome."

Sam is happy.

"I enjoyed it too, Sam." says Ozzy.

"Good. That was part of the plan." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam has just told Jade West about meeting Ozzy.

"Was he good...?" says Jade.

"Yeah. His dick was awesome and strong." says Sam.

"I wish I could get to do it with him too." says Jade.

"Maybe you'll get the chance. I understand why ya wanna give his dick a try, jade. Ozzy may be old, but his dick's still powerful and he can cum like a horny horse." says Sam.

"Sam, you're my friend so I'm glad you got to ride Ozzy's dick." says Jade.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"Anytime." says Jade.

Jade and Sam shake hands.

"Where's Cat...?" says Jade.

"She's goin' down to the FedEx office to have some package sent out." says Sam.

"Oh, okay." says Jade. "Tell her to call me."

"Alright." says Sam. "I'll make sure she call ya."

"Thanks." says Jade.

"Right." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Jade.

"Have a sexy day." says Sam.

"You too, Sam." says Jade and then leave.

Sam plop down on the couch.

"I'm sexy." says Sam.

77 minutes later, Cat get home.

"Hi, kid. Jade wanted ya to give her a call." says Sam.

"Oh, thanks, Samantha." says Cat, being one of very few people who refer to Sam as Samantha at times.

"Sure." says Sam.

"What are we having for dinner?" says Cat.

"I've not decided and you'll cook today. I'm tired like shit." says Sam.

"You promised to cook something awesome." says Cat.

"Did I...? Okay then...let me take a slutty nap and then I'll swing something together." says Sam and then fall asleep.

69 minutes later, Sam wakes up.

"Ahhh...shit..." says Sam as she fart a bit.

"Ewww!" says Cat.

"Sorry." says Sam.

Sam walk over to the kitchen area and starts to cook some food.

"La la la, sexy is what I am!" sings Sam.

Cat hug her purple giraffe plushie.

"Aren't ya a bit too old for stuffed animal toys?" says Sam.

"No, me love my little giraffe plushie." says Cat, all childish.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Awww." says Cat.

2 weeks later.

Sam is doing some work on her motorcycle when suddenly her phone beeps.

Sam answers.

"Hi, Sam here."

"Hello. Meet me tomorrow night at Pub Nightshade...and you can bring a friend of your own choice, as long as it's a girl."

"Alright. Nice. See ya tomorrow."

"Okay."

4 hours later.

"Jade, come with me to Pub Nightshade tomorrow night. There's someone I want ya to meet." says Sam.

"Who?" says Jade.

"Surprise." says Sam.

"Okay. That sounds sexy. I'm on." says Jade.

"Yup, babe. It's gonna be fun." says Sam.

"Nice." says Jade.

"Indeed." says Sam.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
